The Duct Tape Tragedies
by Yume no Wolfie
Summary: What will happen on a stormy day when Bakura has a roll of duct tape? Read and find out. R&R, peoples!
1. The First Victim is Chosen

**Disclaimer: **Okami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
**Notes (or A Warning): **I wrote this while I was hyper. -examines work- Very hyper... ;;;

* * *

The rumble of thunder was heard as lightning ripped the belly of the sky. It had been raining all the last night and the morning. The manical sound of cackling was heard throughout the Bakura residence.  
  
Ryou shook his head. It was only his Yami. Again.  
  
The rain had had some sort of psychological effect on the Yami. Bakura was crouching in the corner over a roll of duct tape, laughing.  
  
"Duuuuct Taaaape." He droned over it.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, unbeknowst he would be the first victim of a series of assault, deemed to this day as: The Duct Tape Tragedies.  
  
"A sacrifice must be made." Bakura looked from the roll of duct tape to Ryou. "A SACRIFICE!!" He practically screamed to his Hikari.  
  
"Uh..." Ryou sweatdropped, "Sacrifice? Uh.. Abiou..."  
  
Bakura stood, spikey, white hair swaying as he moved. A rumble of thunder and a crack of lighting, as if on que. "Sacrifice.." He droned, arms outstretched, slightly zombie-like, "Sacrifice..." he was after Ryou.  
  
"Abiou....." Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
"A sacrifice must be made to Imak, god of the duct tape! He is hungry for blood!" A cackle that sounded more like a howl. Another crackle of thunder. The electricity went out.  
  
"Great.." Ryou said monotonously, "The electricity went out." Then, he added under his breath, "I hope Bakura doesn't find the matches..."  
  
The sound of duct tape being seperated from the roll shattered the still silence, "Do not run, Aibou," Bakura purred, swiftly closing the distance between himself and his Hikari, "Running is futile."  
  
Ryou yelped and ran, "Kami-sama, help me!!" He screamed. His Yami was being... Very out of character today. It was probably the rain....  
  
"RYOU!! You cannot escape the wrath of Imak!" Bakura crowed, rather enjoying having to chase after his lighter side. But, he stopped near the kitchen and peered inside. It was dark. Very dark. And, a fire must be made in order to sacrifice, hai? Slinking into the room on silent feet, he inspected all the drawers. Where were the matches? Finally finding one, he lit it. The small flame ignited on the match stick and burned down to his fingers before he let go and stomped the remaining flame out. He liked the fire. Shadily glancing around, he lit another one, letting it burn down to his fingers before he yelped, "Ouch!", in pain as the small flame hit the flesh of his fingers. 

"Ryou," he said in a sing-song voice, "I'm going to get you." Dragging out 'you' in the same, sing-song manner. Taking an old rag, he wrapped it around a spatula and lit the rag on fire. It burned like a torch, "Perfect." Bakura purred, "Now to find y-" he hadn't finished his word when the electricity went back on, "Oh, Ra damn you!" he shouted, slightly angry that he was having fun with his make-shift 'torch' just when the electricity went back on. Angrily smothering the flame in the sink, he continued after Ryou. The echo of Imak's imaginary pleas for victims in his head.

Ryou, in the meanwhile, had managed to scramble into his room, where he hid. It wasn't a _good_ hiding place, mind you, but he had hidden. He couldn't get out the front door, because Bakura was already in the kitchen/den area of the house and, probably, would not let him out. _Just, wait 'till the storm passes, Ryou,_ he told himself, _Then, Bakura will be back to normal_. With these thoughts in mind, he kept calm and quiet. Until...

"Ryou.. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Bakura sang, opening the door to the closet. That's where Ryou _always_ hid and Bakura knew it. Having revealed his prize, Bakura picked him up by the neck of his shirt and examined him with interest. "Too scrawny," Bakura mumbled to himself, "But," he shrugged, "It'll do." Dragging the poor, caught Ryou down to their computer 'lab' (which, mind you, was located in a back room), complete with swivel chair. Plopping Ryou on it, Bakura began the work. He tied him to the chair with duct tape. And, to finish it off, wrapped a sticky strip onto his mouth.

"There," Bakura said, stepping back to admire his handy work, quite pleased with himself, "That'll quit your blubbering."

"Mmmph.. mPH!" was the reply.

"Quit your sniveling. I'm off to gather more sacrifices." Bakura smirked and stomped off, roll of duct tape in hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Well, that was all I wrote. I was thinking of continuing it.. Buut, I want to know if the public liked it, first. Sooo, R&R. If I get at least... Mmmm... Two reviews by Monday, I'll continue. If not... enjoy the one-shot!


	2. Escape!

**Disclaimer**: Okami-sama does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Doritos, Lucky Charms, or duct tape.  
  
**Notes**: I would like to thank all you guys who reviewed -sniffle- you're great! n.n Now, on with the ficcy! One more thing, '{}'s signify a change in scene.

* * *

With Bakura droning over the duct tape as he walked off, Ryou began to struggle against the duct tape. If he could just get out and grab the secret weapon... He used his hands, which were taped up behind his back, to push him so that he slid in the swivel chair across the room. This was working out just like in the movies. If he could just get to his room without being noticed, he could grab Bakura's knife and use it to slash the duct tape off.  
  
{In the Kitchen}  
  
_Hmm.. Where's all the war paint? _Bakura wondered as he searched through the drawers. He had taken his shirt and pants off, the only thing he was wearing was his Lucky Charms boxer shorts. The ones with the little gold pot marshmallows on it, to be exact. He was looking through the drawers for war paint. Or, something to that extent. Scratching his head, he moved into the game room (which was located by the den) and opened the art supply drawer. Why the art supplies were in there in the first place, no one knew, and no one wanted to move them, either. He had found some markers. Looking over them, he chose the red and black. Taking the red, he drew two lines straight down from his eyes, they looked like tear trails. Taking the black, he drew all sorts of designs over his chest and abs.  
  
"Bwahahaha!" He laughed, "I am now Imak's warrior! Bakura, Warrior of the Duct Tape!" He crowed, whooping like an Indian, he lept back into the kitchen. Grabbing a couple bags of Doritos, he headed out. His plan? Offer the Doritos as a bonus sacrifice to Imak.  
  
{Computer 'lab'}  
  
Ryou panted. He had managed to get to the door. Using his feet to steer, he slipped into his room. Now came the hard part. Especially since his room was cluttered with all sorts of clothes and other articles.  
  
"Note to self," He mumbled, "Clean room in case of an attack from Bakura again." Wheeling himself over his favorite shirt, he reached the dresser drawer. With much difficulty, he removed the knife and began to carefully cut the duct tape. After about three minutes of sawing at it, he was finally free. Harshly ripping the duct tape from his mouth, he tried not to scream as it ripped a few hairs from his lips. He heard a noise. Bakura must've been right around the corner. With a yelp, Ryou managed to squeeze under the bed skirt, and was bombarded by plushies. Luckily for Ryou, Bakura passed up his room completely.  
  
"Ryou-sama.." Bakura looked into the computer room, jaw dropping at the discovery that it was empty. "RYOU!!" He screamed, "I will find you!!" He stomped out of the room. "Until then... I wonder if the Pharoah would like to stop in for a visit." He grinned devilishly. A new victim had been chosen.

{Kame Game Shop}

> Yami stared out the window at the rain, thinking.
> 
> "Yami...?" Yuugi walked up to the Pharoah, "What is it?"
> 
> "Abiou," Yami looked to Yuugi, "I have this gut feeling that something's gonna happen..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Once again, I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing. -sniffle- Now, we want YOU to review! 


	3. Mr Bobo

**Disclaimer: **Okami-sama does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
**A/N: **Dammit! This is the last part of "The Duct Tape Tragedies". -sniffle- I'll have to say goodbye to this idea. Well, I hope it goes out with a bang. Sooo. Here it is. The last of "The Duct Tape Tragedies". And, whatever you do, _don't_ review!

* * *

{At a random house} 

"Mommy!" A little boy whined, letting the blinds fall back onto the window, "There's a boy running outside in his underwear.."

"Now, Josh," his mother came behind him and patted the boy, Josh, on the head, "I'm sure no one in their _right_ mind would run out in the streets, while it's raining, half-naked. See, I'll show you-" She looked out the window and, much to her horror, caught a glimpse of the fleeing Bakura, in his underwear, "Oh, dear God, Josh," She kneeled down by the boy, "Do you want to talk about what you've just seen?"

{At the Bakura residence}

"Oh, kami-sama," Ryou said, throwing random plushies aside as he squeezed back out from under the bed, "Why me?" After he was finally out, he began to search everywhere, looking for a certain plushie.

"Where are you, Mr. Bobo?" He asked, digging back into his closet. Mr. Bobo, a clown plushie. Bakura was horribly scared of clowns. The clown plushie had belonged to Ryou ever since he was a little kid, and when he found out that Bakura was horribly scared of clown plushies, it had been a mistake.

{Flashback}

"Ryou! Baka! Where's my knife?" Bakura fumed silently. No one messed with his knife and got away with it, "Where is it? Tell me!"

Ryou grinned mischieviously, "Go and find it, Yami!"

Grumbling under his breath, Bakura searched high and low for his favored knife, but to no avail. Sighing in defeat, he passed Ryou's room. An idea struck him. Looking shadily around, he slipped inside. Questing fingers turned over everything in search for his knife.

"Knife, where are you?" Bakura called in a whisper. That was when he found.... it. While digging through the closet, a bunch of plushies cascaded upon his head. Reeling back in surprise, cursing Ryou and his many, favored plushies, he sat up from his lying position. And there, on his chest, was the most horrid looking thing he'd ever seen. Screeching like a little girl, Bakura stood up in surprise, "Get it off! Get it off!! Get it OFF!!!" He howled, dancing around as if his feet were on fire.

{End Flashback}

It was a simple and extremely devilish plan to get Bakura back into his right mind, that is, if he had one. Grinning, Ryou finally found the plushie he was looking for.

{Kame Game Shop}

Yuugi was just in the middle of stacking a few cards in alphabetical order and Yami was watching an episode of Judge Mathis when a knock resounded from the door.

"Aibou, get that," Yami said, completely absorbed in whether the boyfriend owed his ex-girlfriend money or not after she found out he was cheating on her. In Yami's opinion, it was all stupid. Couldn't they just play a shadow game and get it over with?

"Alright." Yuugi nodded and placed the cards down. Opening the door, the bell tingled with the announcement of a new visitor, "Hello?"

"Don't you 'hello' me, runt." A soaking wet, shirtless Bakura snarled. The marker on his chest and the end of his eyes had run down his pale skin, washing off with the rain. He pushed his way in as Yuugi scittered away like a frightened squirrel.

"Baka Pharoah! Where are you?" Bakura roared, seperating the duct tape from the roll, "Time for judgement! A sacrifice must be made. A SACRIFICE!!"

In the meanwhile, Yuugi was perched behind Yami, using him as a human shield, "Yami, what's wrong with him?"

"You know, his usual psychoticness."

"I've found you, baka Pharoah!" Bakura roared triumphantly, tackling both Yami and Yuugi. It wasn't long before he had them both bound by the hands and feet with duct tape and a strip of the silvery tape across their mouths.

"_Mwahahahahahahaha!"_ Bakura laughed maniacaly, standing over them with his hands on his hips, "Now, to raid the fridge.." With that lost comment to be fufilled, and his stomach, he marched off to the kitchen.

/ So, what now, Yami? / Yuugi asked over their mind link. They had seperate bodies, yes, but they still kept in touch through the Sennen puzzle.

[I don't know, Yuugi. I guess wait until the storm passes.] Just then, lightning rippled across the sky, as if saying it had no intention of letting up.

{Outside the Kame Shop}

With Mr. Bobo in hand, Ryou smiled, this would be so much fun! And, sweet revenge on his Yami. Finding the door unlocked made the mission exceptionally easy. Except, he wanted to go in in style! Roughly throwing open the door, Ryou announced in a loud voice, "HALT!! For I'm here to stop all evil!" Rather liking the way the word 'halt' echoed through the house. Stepping inside, he hid Mr. Bobo from sight.

"Mpht! MMMMMph!" The urgent cries sounded from the inner core of the Kame Shop. Silently, Ryou crept into the room with Yami and Yuugi.

"Never fear! Ryou is here!" He hissed, roughly peeling the duct tape from their lips.

"OW!!" The two moaned, "Next time, watch it!"

"All part of the job." Ryou's smile broadened, "A rather _fun_ part of the job, I might add."

"What's all this?" Bakura asked, stepping from the kitchen, a leftover chicken leg in his hand and part of it in his mouth. He dropped it when he saw Ryou, "BAKA hikari!" He screamed, "No matter, I'll kill you anyway."

As quickly as you can say 'five-thousand monkeys', Ryou pulled out Mr. Bobo and held it in front of him like a lion tamer might a chair, "Bakura, put the chicken down."

Whimpering, Bakura placed it down, "Look, I don't want any trouble.. I just.. Erm.. Never mind, that's beside the point."

Ryou pressed forward, Mr. Bobo in front.

Bakura screamed, then curled up in a futile ball on the floor, knees to his face, rocking back and forth, "Happy place. Happy place." He continued to repeat the words silently to himself.

"Promise me that you'll get rid of the duct tape." Ryou said insistantly.

"I promise. I promise!" Bakura's voice rose.

"Good. Now we can go home." Ryou put Mr. Bobo away. Having been reunited with his Yami, Ryou smiled happily and put Mr. Bobo away. The two walked out of the Kame Shop.

"Hey. Ryou? Where'd you go? We're still tied! RYOU!!!" Yuugi screamed.

{Bakura Residence}

A day had gone by. The storm had passed. Everything seemed back to normal.

"BAKURA!!! Where'd you buy those firecrackers?"

"Ehehehehehehe! Malik sold them to me!" Bakura cackled, setting light to the wick before Ryou could reach him. Before long, the whole house resided in a long round of _Boomboomboomboom_'s, Bakura cheering. Not long after that, the rug had caught fire, sending Ryou in a screaming rage for a fire extinguisher. Or, something like that.


End file.
